De La Perdicion A La Redencion
by Luffy15
Summary: Resumen adentro. AventuraComediaRomance. Raiting T por el lenguaje y tal vez otras cosas como violencia en los primeros capitulos. Advertencia dark Ranma en los primeros capitulos. OOC probablemente.
1. Desesperacion, Angustia y Sueños Rotos

**De La Perdición A La Redención**

Resumen: 1 año después de la boda fallida, Ranma es llevado a la fuerza a la aldea Joketsuzoku, donde es encerrado en un intento de forzarlo a casarse con Shampoo. Cuando Ranma logra escapar, ya no es el mismo, ha perdido el control total sobre sus emociones. ¿Que será lo que pasara ahora?, ¿Podrán las amazonas controlar al Ranma?

**Desclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no mió… aun.

Capitulo 1:

"Desesperación, angustia y sueños rotos"

/Cartas o Letreros/

"Efectos de sonido"

Diálogos en chino

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos en chino_

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

(Notas de autor)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un día como cualquier otro en la orgullosa aldea de las amazonas guerreras de Joketsuzoku. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, las mujeres guerreras paseaban tranquilas entre las calles de la aldea y entre ellas se encontraba una joven muy hermosa y bien desarrollada, tenía largo cabello color púrpura y caminaba con mucha gracia y estilo. La joven no era otra más que Xian Pu (Shampoo).

Xian Pu estaba feliz, ¿Por qué? Porque hacia unos días que ella y su bisabuela habían logrado traer a su prometido a la aldea. A ella no le importaba que lo tuvieran encerrado contra su voluntad en la aldea o que de echo lo trajeran inconciente, gracias a un polvo extra potente para dormir en los tallarines que ella misma le dio, o que el continuamente le dijera que sus amigos vendrían por el. Para ser sinceros ya era un mes desde que lo habían traído a la aldea y durante todo ese tiempo había estado encerrado en la cárcel local, vigilada constantemente por varios de las mejores guerreras, y no se había visto ni la más mínima señal de que alguien viniera a buscarlo. Xian Pu de echo ya daba por echo de que nadie en Nerima lo quería de vuelta, y estaba feliz por ello _si nadie viene por el, tarde o temprano se resignara y se quedara con Xian Pu_ se decía a si misma muy feliz.

Cárcel local, celda de Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en la posición de loto en su celda, se encontraba descansando de un entrenamiento mental. Esta era un a nueva técnica que había generado tiempo después de la batalla contra Saffron, aunque en realidad aun no entendía el funcionamiento completo de esta técnica, lo que hacia era concentrar su ki a sus músculos y generar una batalla mental la cual le permitía practicar todas sus técnicas y de ese modo aumentar su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, etc.; y todo esto sin mover un dedo.

Una vez terminada su batalla mental, que de hecho usaba como excusa para evitar pensar en Nerima, pero cada vez que dejaba de entrenar los recuerdos inundaban sus pensamientos. _–no puedo creer que no vengan por mi-_ pensaba con tristeza –_no puedo creer que en verdad les importe tan poco-_ pensaba con desilusión –_no, no es eso… yo ya sabia que no había una persona a la que de verdad le importara en ese lugar-_ la depresión empezaba a ganar campo en las emociones del joven _–Ni siquiera a mi padre le importo cuando me trajeron a este lugar inconsciente, llevo un mes aquí y no han venido por mi-_

Su padre. Genma Saotome. _–Para el solo era su boleto para comida y techo-_ Ranma sentía como su enojo comenzaba a crecer _–Todo lo que hizo fue venderme a muchas personas, no por más de un tazón de arroz, pescado y unos cuantos encurtidos. Logro hacer un desastre de mi vida, me separo de mi madre por mas de 10 años y me puso en situaciones donde sin importar que hiciera mi honor no saldría intacto.-_ de nuevo Ranma podía sentir como su enojo aumentaba. _–y como puedo olvidar cuando entreno a Ryoga para que me derrotara. ¡No puedo creerlo! Ponerse en contra de su propio hijo…-_

Ryoga. _–seguramente estas feliz ahora, ¿verdad? ahora que no estoy tienes el camino libre para conquistar a Akane- _de nuevo su ira aumento y ahora un poco de su aura de combate se materializo, las dos guerreras encargadas de cuidarlo, las dos eran muy parecidas a Xian Pu con la excepción de su cabello, la del lado derecho tenia el cabello color rojizo púrpura y la de la izquierda color azul aqua, aunque también eran conocidas como Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran en ese orden, ambas voltearon a verlo, luego se vieron entre ellas y asintiendo simultáneamente con la cabeza Rin-Rin salio corriendo para buscar a la matriarca de la aldea, Ko Long, Ella misma me lo dijo, si empieza a mostrar su aura de ki, búscame de inmediato.

Akane. Ese nombre traía tantas emociones a su mente. Primero solían ser recuerdos que hacían que Ranma la extrañara. Depuse de la primera semana de estar en confinamiento, los recuerdos empezaron a traer emociones negativas, recordaba cada pelea que habían tenido, como nunca lo dejaba explicar, los insultos intercambiados y sobre todo recordaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo antes de que Shampoo lograra drogarlo y traerlo a la aldea. Esas palabras debieron ser las mas dolorosas de toda su vida, aunque ya las había oído varias veces, por alguna razón en su corazón sentía que esta vez eran ciertas. Esas palabras fueron _–Te odio-_ pensó para si mismo y continuo repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Como por la décima había comenzado a repetirlas en voz alta. Ran-Ran, que se encontraba en una posición de defensa debido al susto al escucharlo hablar de repente, lo observaba cuidadosamente, lista para actuar al menor signo de ataque que recibiera de parte del prisionero _Por favor date prisa Rin-Rin_ pensó y luego re-enfoco toda su atención al muchacho.

_-Ukyo- _pensó Ranma. _–Es mi mejor amiga… es lo que trato de decirme-_ Ranma sabia en su corazón que la amaba como a una hermana pero que ella quería que la amara de una forma que el no podía. También sabia, y aunque le dolía admitirlo, que ella lo quería como un trofeo. _–Es decir, primero quería matarme y luego quería casarse conmigo-_

De nuevo su aura creció un poco y seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la frase –Te odio- Ran-Ran nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida. El aura de Ranma era un torbellino de emociones y aunque ella podía ver una gran cantidad de ki siendo liberado, ella sabía que no era ni el 5 del ki que Ranma podía utilizar.

-_Kodachi, Kuno, Soun, Mamá, Nabiki, Dr. Tofu, Happosai-_ con cada pensamiento de cada una de las personas en su vida, su ira y depresión crecía junto con su aura de combate _–A nadie le importe antes, a nadie le importo ahora, a nadie le importare en el futuro… excepto, tal vez a… Kasumi- _

Ranma no sabia como pero, después de la boda fallida, se encontró siendo atraído por la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. De hecho no sabía exactamente cuando empezó a sentir algo más que amor fraternal por la joven de cabello castaño. Extrañamente el pensar en Kasumi lo enfado mas _–No quiero estar alejado de ella, no me pueden alejar de ella- _se decía a si mismo y esto fue mas de lo que pudo soportar. De un salto se coloco sobre sus pies y expulso toda su aura de combate la cual creo una fuerte presión en el viento, la cual empujo a Ran-Ran haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y cayera inconsciente.

5 minutos antes. Casa de Ko Long 

Ko Long estaba preocupada, hace unos minutos había empezado a sentir una fuente de ki surgiendo en la dirección en la que se encontraba Ranma No creo que este pasando nada, si algo estuviera pasando Rin-Rin o Ran-Ran ya hubieran venido a decirme trato de convencerse Ko Long y en ese exacto momento, como si las palabras de la matriarca la hubieran convocado, Rin-Rin entro corriendo por la puerta. ¿Que pasa? Demando la anciana.

Es Ranma, empezó a liberar grandes cantidades de ki mientras estaba sentado en la celda "Boom" se escucho una pequeña explosión que provenía de la dirección de la que venia la joven amazona.

¡Corre, debemos averiguar que sucede! Grito Ko Long, dirigiéndose a la salida, Rin-Rin siguiéndola de cerca.

1 minuto antes, en la celda de Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba en su celda, con los ojos cerrados, su cara apuntando hacia la inconciente forma de Ran-Ran, se encontraba en una tormenta de ki, la cual lentamente fue siendo absorbida por su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos, pero eran diferentes, en lugar de sus habituales ojos azules, llenos de vida y energía, se encontraban un par de ojos negros, los cuales no reflejaban emoción alguna, no tenian vida y no había luz en ellos. Concentro sus ojos en las barras que le prohibían su libertad _–Odio estas barras, odio esta aldea, odio a la gente que vive en ella-_

**-Y ¿Qué estas esperando? Destrúyelo todo-** dijo una voz en la cabeza de ranma y este se vio incapaz de negarse a seguir su consejo. En verdad estaba enojado… no, esa no es la palabra… el en verdad odiaba toda la aldea, lo que representaba y a los que Vivian en ella. La voz volvió a hablar **– vamos muchacho, destruye todo con la técnica que desarrollaste, tu sabes que es capas de destruir todo este edificio de un golpe, úsala… usa el…-**

Ranma entro en una pose de ataque y trajo su brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras que su brazo izquierdo se colocaba delante, cargando su puño derecho con ki. Mando su puño derecho hacia delante mientras el izquierdo lo mandaba hacia atrás a una velocidad que ni siquiera el Kachû Tenshin Amaguriken alcanza y al mismo tiempo la voz en su mente y su propia voz gritaron…

-! Shokku-Bai-Ken!-

**-****! Shokku****-Bai-Ken!-**

La mitad del edificio delante de Ranma exploto, cuando la presión generada por su golpe toco las paredes, mandando a volar a Ran-Ran, que aun se encontraba inconciente, entre los escombros, cayendo con un enfermizo "Crack".

Con Ko Long, en medio de la aldea.

Ko Long empezó a escuchar mas explosiones y a ver humo salir de la dirección de la prisión, ya llevaba medio camino a la prisión, cuando vio a Xian Pu yendo en su misma dirección ¡Xian Pu! grito la matriarca para dar su presencia a conocer a la joven. Esta se volteo para ver a su bisabuela, espero un momento a que la alcanzara y luego pregunto.

¿Qué esta pasando abuela? ¿Qué son todas esas explosiones?

No lo se Xian Pu, pero sospecho que es Ranma, es la única persona que conozco que tenga la suficiente fuerza para causar tanta destrucción, lo que no se es el porque de sus acciones, no me parece algo que Ranma haría con esto dicho las tres mujeres siguieron su camino. Por unos minutos de su recorrido todo lo que podían escuchar eran explosiones. Luego cesaron. Las tres estaban confundidas, pero no se detuvieron a pensar en ello, solamente siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la zona de las explosiones, Colonge, al igual que sus dos acompañantes, estaban aterradas. Pila tras pila de escombros de las casas y otras construcciones de la zona. De algunas pilas se podían ver brazos o piernas que sobresalían de ellas de la gente que no había podido escapar y había quedado atrapada debajo. Y en el centro de toda la destrucción, un solo hombre se encontraba parado con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, sus ojos negros, los cuales no reflejaban ni la luz del sol, estaban enfocados en las jóvenes que acababan de llegar a la escena y justo cuando parecía que Ko Long iba a decir algo. Ranma hablo con la misma vos inhumana que la voz que había oído en su mente.

**-Miren a quien tenemos ****aquí. La momia, la ****zorra**** y su hermana-** decía mientras señalaba a cada una (Colonge, Shampoo, Rin-Rin en ese orden) y luego soltó una risa que les envió escalofríos a las tres (en este momento cuando digo risa quiero decir, una risa como la del Paladín Anderson de Hellsing).

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto Ranma? ¿Por qué nos atacas?- pregunto Colonge.

**-Porque, mi querida Ko**** Long-** la voz de Ranma estaba llena de puro sarcasmo **–Me di cuenta de algo-** espero unos segundos, para acomodar sus pensamientos y luego continuo. **–Me di cuenta de que no tengo a nadie a quien le importe, admitámoslo, Shampoo me quiere como esposo-trofeo, tu, porque seria una buena adición a tu pueblo, mi padre, porque soy su boleto de retiro, mi madre, ella… me amenaza con una Katana y un contrato que implica la practica del Seppuku, Soun, porque quiere tener menos responsabilidades, Jaja como si tuviera una en este momento, Nabiki, para sacarme tanto dinero como le sea posible, Akane y Ryoga, para culparme de cada pequeño detalle que valla mal con su vida y Ukyo primero me quería matar, no se ustedes pero eso me trauma un poco, y por ultimo tenemos a…-** en este punto su voz volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos ganaron un poco de brillo –Kasumi… la única persona que me mostró verdadera amabilidad en todo momento, la única que nunca exigió nada de mi, que me trato como humano y no como un trofeo/muñeco de practica/etc. Ella fue una persona que pensé que podía llegar a amar y que creen… tenia razón- su voz vuelve a tener el tono inhumano y sus ojos pierden el poco brillo que habían ganado **– ¡Y luego ustedes me engañan y me alejan de ella! En verdad no se si ella siente o no siente algo por mi, pero no me importa ¡Quiero estar cerca de ella y no dejare que nadie me detenga! Y solo para probárselos VOY A DESTRUIR SU ALDEA. ¿Alguna duda?-**

_Esto es__ MALO_ pensó Colonge _Estoy fuera de su liga, lo he sabido por un tiempo ya y si dice que destruirá la aldea estoy segura que tiene la fuerza suficiente_ Ella observo como Ranma se colocaba en su postura de combate relajada, ella sabia muy bien lo que significa subestimar a Ranma, incluso si se ve relajado. Ko Long volteo para dar una orden a las chicas cuando escucho un grito ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ran-Ran! Observo con cuidado para ver que sucedía y cuando lo noto, la sangre se fue de su rostro y palideció notablemente. Entre los escombros de la prisión en la que Ranma se encontraba encerrado, el cuerpo de Ran-Ran se encontraba enterrado, solo su rostro, parte de su pecho derecho, su brazo derecho, que se encontraba roto por lo que podía ver Ko Long, y su cabeza sobresalían de la pila de escombros. Miro como Shampoo y Rin-Rin trataban de sacar a la pobre chica. Y cuando por fin lo lograron grito.

¡Shampoo, ve a la aldea y da la orden de que todo guerrero, hombre o mujer, disponible venga a este lugar observo un momento como su nieta (se que es su bisnieta pero me da flojera escribir 'bisnieta', así que apréndanselo, será nieta y abuela) asentía con la cabeza, daba una vuelta de 180 grados y corría hacia la parte de la aldea que no estaba destruida, para después voltear a ver a Rin-Rin que cargaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Ran-Ran ¡Saca a Ran-Ran de aquí, déjala con uno de los doctores y ayuda a Xian Pu a buscar ayuda de nuevo observo como la muchacha asintió y se fue corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Colonge dio media vuelta esperando ver a Ranma aun en el lugar en el que estaba, pero lo que recibió en su lugar fue un golpe en el estomago, de parte de Ranma, que le saco el aire de los pulmones y con un "Uff" de parte de la diminuta amazona la mando a volar unos 10 metros hacia atrás. Ranma vio con fascinación como la anciana trataba de recordar como usar sus pulmones correctamente, tomando grandes sorbos de aire por la boca. Ranma camino lentamente hacia ella, cuando llego a donde se encontraba se agacho para que su boca quedara al nivel de de su oído y susurro **–nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo o te costara la vida… de echo ya te costo-**

**-¡Shokku-Bai-Amaguriken!-** grito Ranma y lanzo su ataque a la matriarca. Cientos de golpes a una velocidad cerca de la del sonido golpearon a Colonge en los brazos, piernas, y otras partes al azar haciendo un perturbante "Crack". 5 segundos después, Ranma detuvo su ataque para observar su trabajo. Colonge tenia los brazos rotos, por lo menos en 3 secciones, las piernas estaban igual, tenia por lo menos 3 costillas rotas, calculo Ranma, y por la mirada perdida que tenia predijo que le había dado una contusión. Ranma sonrió.

Nerima, Japón, Dojo Tendo 3 días después.

Cierto hombre de mediana edad, con cabello largo y con un gi café, se encontraba sentado en el patio trasero del Dojo, llorando, su mirada enfocada en el pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el patio. Esta persona no era otra más que Soun Tendo. Es un hecho conocido que Soun era y es un llorón, pero lo que hace la diferencia esta vez es que no estaba llorando sus típicas lágrimas de cocodrilo sino estaba soltando pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban desde sus ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla de donde caían al suelo. El motivo de su tristeza era una carta que había recibido esa mañana, la cual yacía olvidada sobre el césped frente a el.

-Mi sueño… unir las escuelas… unirlas… ha muerto- se decía a si mismo al recordar lo que decía la carta que había recibido de parte del guía de turistas de Jusenkyo.

/Estimado Sr. Tendo y Sr. Saotome, lamento informarles que el Sr. Ranma Saotome se suicido hace 2 días. Al parecer no soporto mas el estar en la aldea Joketsuzoku y cuando fue demasiado para el decidió destruir la aldea y a todos sus habitantes, solo encontramos un sobreviviente, creemos que la conoce su nombre es Xian Pu o en su idioma Shampoo. Ella fue la única que vio como Ranma se quito la vida en medio de la, ahora en ruinas, aldea Joketsuzoku. Desafortunadamente no nos fue posible recuperar ningún cuerpo, ya que poco después de encontrar a Shampoo, la aldea se incendio, aun tratamos de encontrar la causa. Mi más sentido pésame a las dos familias. /

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de este capitulo. Se que esta un poco raro y confuso pero en el capitulo dos explicare lo que paso en la aldea.

**Técnicas nuevas:**

(Perdonen si así no se traducen pero uso un diccionario en línea y no se que tan confiable es, solo aguántenme un rato con esto, aparte que me gusta como suenan)

_Shokku-Bai-Ken:_ (Golpe de Doble Impacto) Con esta técnica, Ranma puede Dar dos golpes de uno solo, causando el doble de daño (para los que ven samurai x, es el golpe que usa Sanosuke pero con otro nombre). Con esta técnica también puede crear una enorme presión de aire cuando le agrega ki a su puño antes de dar el golpe lo que crea una gran destrucción.

_Shokku-Bai-Amaguriken:_ es la fusión del Kachû Tenshin Amaguriken y el Shokku-Bai-Ken. Con este ataque da el mismo número de golpes que con el Kachû Tenshin Amaguriken pero los da con el doble de fuerza. Cuando usa esta técnica puede causar gran daño a su contrincante (como ya leyeron arriba) pero no puede generar la presión de aire que puede crear con el Shokku-Bai-Ken original.

_Entrenamiento mental:_ Esta técnica le permite usar su ki para ejercitar sus músculos, mientras que en su mente crea una batalla mental en la que puede practicar todas sus técnicas (así creo el Shokku-Bai-ken y el Shokku-Bai-Amaguriken). Lo mejor de esta técnica es que es como si en verdad estuviera entrenando por lo que los resultados de su entrenamiento mental muestran sus resultados en el mundo físico. (Para los que han visto Dragon Ball Z, es parecido el entrenamiento imaginario que hacen Krilin y Gohan cuando van de camino a Namekusei, en la nave del Picolo).


	2. Pacto

**De La Perdición A La Redención**

**Desclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no mió… aun.

Capitulo 2:

"Pacto"

/Cartas o Letreros/

"Efectos de sonido"

Diálogos en chino

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos en chino_

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

(Notas de autor)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldea Joketsuzoku, China, 3 días antes de la noticia de la muerte de Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba parado entre los escombros de la aldea, a un lado de el se encontraba la pequeña figura conocida como Ko Longe. Ranma fijo su mirada en el cuerpo masacrado de la matriarca, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era fría y sin emociones, sus ojos aun con el color negro que no mostraban emoción. Extendió su brazo para recoger a la anciana y la levanto a la altura de su rostro para tener una mejor vista. Después de un momento su concentración fue rota por el grito de una mujer que acababa de llegar a la escena.

¡Abuela! Grito Shampoo al momento de ver la escena frente a ella. Acababa de regresar de juntar a todos los guerreros disponibles y esperaba ver a Ranma combatiendo con su abuela y en lugar de eso se encuentra con una Ko Longe, extremadamente herida, siendo sostenida en el aire por Ranma. Poco después de Shampoo, llego Rin-Rin seguida por 50 guerreros de la aldea, la mayoría mujeres (no conocemos a ninguna), entre la multitud sin embargo sobresalía una figura a la mirada de Ranma. Un hombre mas o menos de su altura, con un túnica (no estoy seguro si eso es lo que usa) blanca, cabello negro y muy largo y con lentes. Ranma lo reconoció en un instante.

**-¿Como estas Mousse?-** pregunto Ranma con su voz inhumana

-¿Saotome, cual es el significado de esto?- grito el joven, _-¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que actué de esta manera? El nunca actuaría de este modo, el odia matar, que podría se tan malo que lo llevaría a cometer…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el echo de que Ranma empezó a hablar.

**-¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo?, piensa un poco y te aseguro que la respuesta es obvia. Hago esto por el simple echo de que odio esta aldea-** al terminar de decir esto miro hacia su mano, la cual aun sostenía el cuerpo de Colonge **–Supongo que quieren esto de regreso-** alzo su brazo y concentro un poco de su ki a el y luego lanzo a Colonge con toda la fuerza que pudo poner en el lanzamiento.

Una de las guerreras, con un cuerpo muy grande y musculoso, se interpuso en la trayectoria de la anciana con la intención de detenerla y para asombro de todos, en el momento en el que hizo contacto Ko Longe, ahora proyectil humano, con la mujer, esta fue arrastrada por la fuerza del impacto unos 5 metros, dejando rastros en el suelo por el que paso. La mujer soltó a la anciana y luego callo sobre ella, desmayada por la fuerza del golpe, el cual la había dejado sofocada.

Los demás solo estuvieron como espectadores, todos estaban en shock por lo que habían visto. _¿Cómo puede ser posible que un hombre sea tan fuerte?_ Era el pensamiento general que pasaba por la cabeza de las guerreras y la tribu. Sin embargo, los pensamientos eran diferentes en las mentes de Xian Pu y Mousse.

Shampoo y Mousse habían visto la batalla contra Saffron, por lo que ellos sabían muy bien la clase de poder que Ranma tenia. Pero aun así, la cantidad de poder que estaba demostrando en este momento era mas del que ellos dos haban visto.

Mousse volteo a ver a las amazonas que se encontraban a su lado y vio como un grupo de 5 guerreras se acercaban cautelosamente a Ranma, el cual parecía que ni siquiera le importaba que se acercaran. Las muchachas rodearon al muchacho y luego lanzaron su ataque de diferentes direcciones.

Ranma observo como la más cercana venia de la izquierda. Mousse observo con fascinación como el golpe de la guerrera penetro las defensas de Ranma _¿podría ser que Ranma esta tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del golpe?_ se pregunto a si mismo y pronto su pregunta fue respondida.

La muchacha sonrió para si en el momento que su ataque entro, un golpe directo a su cara, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando Ranma la tomo del brazo y comenzó a girarla a su alrededor usándola como arma para defenderse del ataque de las demás.

Ranma salto en el aire, llevando a la muchacha que tenia sujeta del brazo con el, la muchacha se encontraba algo mareada por las vueltas que le dio Ranma y aturdida por el echo de ser usada como mazo contra sus compañeras, Ranma alcanzo una altura de 10 metros sobre la tierra, al llegar a esa altura levanto a la muchacha a su altura y la golpeo en el estomago gritando **-¡Kachû Tenshin Amaguriken!-** después de unos segundos detuvo su ataque y dejo caer a la chica al suelo, donde varios solo miraban con asombro los sucesos, aunque Ranma todavía no acababa, antes de que la muchacha tocara el suelo **-¡Môkô Takabisha!-** una esfera de color verde fue lanzada veloz mente hacia su desafortunada victima. El ataque se estrello contra la muchacha antes de que tocara el suelo, dándole un impulso en la caída. Ranma aprovecho la distracción que genero su ataque y en cuanto toco el suelo coloco detrás de sus atacantes, cargo su puño derecho con ki y **– ¡Shokku-Bai-Ken!-** una onda de presión de aire inmensa golpeo a las guerreras que aun estaban de pie.

Los guerreros restantes vieron con horror como cinco de sus peleadoras fueron derrotadas en tan poco tiempo.

**-No son muy buenas ¿verdad?- **dijo Ranma y comenzó a reír, hecho que envió unos cuantos escalofríos a algunos de los espectadores.

Shampoo observo como cada vez que intentaban atacar a Ranma, el simplemente mandaba a volar con uno des ataques de ki. La pelea solo llevaba media hora y ya la mayoría habían sido derrotados de maneras que hacían a Shampoo temblar. Ella sabia que tenia que pensar rápido si quería derrotar a Ranma y empezó a contar mentalmente sus debilidades, un pensamiento salto a su mente ¡Gatos! grito y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Mousse.

Mousse estaba muy cansado, había intentado ya atacar a Ranma unas veinte veces, no estaba muy seguro ya que había perdido la cuenta, y todas habían resultado de la misma manera, Ranma lo había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo. De pronto escucho un grito ¡Gatos! y volteo a ver a Shampoo corriendo hacia el. Shampoo no estaba en mejores condiciones que el, ella había intentado varias veces hablar con Ranma para calmarlo, pero sin buenos resultados, en este momento Shampoo estaba llena de heridas y moretes en todo el cuerpo, resultado de los ataques de Ranma.

Mousse tengo un plan, pero necesito que tu y las demás entretengan a Ranma para que no se de cuenta de lo que hago dijo Shampoo una vez que había llegado con el. Mousse solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a atacar a Ranma de nuevo junto con otro grupo de guerreras. Habiendo escuchado el grito de Shampoo, tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba planeando.

Con Shampoo, alrededores de la zona de combate.

Shampoo corría alrededor de la zona de pelea buscando desesperadamente algo de agua. Si me puedo transformar en gato hay una gran posibilidad de que deje caer su defensa por el miedo.

En la zona de combate 10 minutos después.

Ranma se encontraba parado en el centro de un círculo, formado de cuerpos de los combatientes caídos. Los únicos que seguían en pie eran los mejores diez guerreros de la aldea, entre ellos Mousse. Esto no se ve bien se dijo el joven para si mismo.

¿Ahora que hacemos? Pregunto una de las guerreras que aun seguían en pie. De pronto Mousse sintió algo detrás de el, al voltear se encontró con la forma maldita de Shampoo. Una gata, de color entre rosa y púrpura, se encontraba detrás de el, e inmediatamente supo lo que tenia que hacer.

¡Atentas todas! Grito Mousse y espero unos segundos para estar seguro de tener la atención de todos. ¡Vamos a utilizar el miedo de Ranma en su contra, estén atentas para el momento en el que baje su guardia y ataquen! ¡Solo tendremos una oportunidad!

Mousse no espero una respuesta, en el instante que termino de decir eso tomo a Shampoo y la lanzo hacia Ranma a la mayor velocidad que pudo. Ranma sintió que algo venia hacia el y, a una velocidad que solo pocos podían ver, tomo con su mano izquierda el extraño objeto, el cual dejo salir un "miau" al momento de ser sujetado. Ranma se paralizo.

Mousse vio su oportunidad y dio la señal para el ataque. El ataque fue lanzado, todas las combatientes, con arma en mano, lanzaron sus ataques a matar, no había caso en arriesgarse a dejar vivo a un enemigo tan poderoso.

Para Ranma, el sintió que el tiempos se detuvo en el momento que escucho ese nefasto sonido. _–Un g-g-gato, es un g-g-gat-o, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?... creo que ya acabo todo…-_ se decía a si mismo resignándose a su destino.

**-A si que te vas a rendir-** dijo la voz que había escuchado antes cuando estaba meditando. **–nunca pensé que el gran Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial de su generación, el que tiene el poder para derrotar a un dios, el que es un hombre sobre todos los hombres, se fuera a rendir así de fácil.-**

_-Así que regresaste… pues parece que hasta aquí llegue… no puedo contra mi miedo, es demasiado poderoso-_

**-¡No seas estupido!-** grito la voz sonando algo enojada **– Hay cosas peores que un gato, por ejemplo las cosas que has hecho en este día… solo piénsalo y dime que no te asusta mas la forma en la que destrozaste a Colonge, literalmente la rompiste en pedazos con tu ataque, acaso no odiabas matar-**

_-si pero… esto es diferente- _dijo Ranma, aunque en verdad estaba de acuerdo con la voz. La forma en la que mato a Colonge lo asustaba ya que no le gustaba matar pero… si podía superar eso… no debería ser capaz de sobreponerse de su miedo y en un sentido dominar a la perfección el Neko-Ken. _– Tienes razón… dime que hacer-_ dijo Ranma después de razonarlo un poco.

**-No haces nada, solamente deja que tus instintos activen el Neko-ken, esta técnica no es mas que tus instintos de supervivencia mas primitivos, solamente que esta vez entra por tu propia cuenta a ese estado, no dejes que el miedo te domine, en estos momentos tu eres mas terrorífico que un simple felino.- ** la voz rió un poco, le parecía algo estupido que la persona que en este momento se encontraba destruyendo una aldea entera, que para este momento ya había matado a mas de cuarenta personas, siguiera teniendo miedo de un animal tan patético como un gato.

Todas las guerreras fueron detenidas en seco cuando sintieron una onda de Ki chocar contra ellas. Mousse no podía creerlo, al parecer usar su miedo contra el no había funcionado. ¿Cuándo domino Saotome su temor a los gatos? Le pregunto a nadie en particular.

**-En este mismo momento. "miau"-** contesto Ranma su pregunta, lo que desconcertó a Mousse, no por el echo de que hubiera contestado en su modo de felino, si no por que entendió el idioma mandarin.

**-Deja a la gata viva, nos va a servir de algo más tarde-** dijo la voz dentro de Ranma y este solo asintió mentalmente.

-¿Cómo entendiste lo que dije?- pregunto Mousse muy confundido. Neko-Ranma solo se encogió de hombros y luego contesto.

**-Eso no tiene importancia "miau" mejor pasemos directamente a la parte donde yo-** Ranma se señalo así mismo y sonrió un poco **–Los mato a todos-** al terminar de decir esto su sonrisa creció mientras se colocaba sobre sus pies y manos, atrapando a Shampoo entre el suelo y su mano izquierda.

Shampoo peleaba por liberarse del agarre de Ranma, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte. Cada vez que parecía que estar apunto de lograrlo Ranma pondría mas fuerza al sujetarla frustrando su escape.

Ranma observaba a sus enemigos, solo quedaban diez y después podría destruir la aldea por completo, ellas (y Mousse) solo estaban parados en una pose de combate, listos para atacar a la menor indicación de ataque de parte de Ranma. Ranma empezó a reír, para el la batalla había acabado en el momento en el que apareció Shampoo en su forma de gato, pero lo que no esperaba es que el fuera el vencedor.

-¡¿De que te ríes?!- grito Mousse en desesperación. El sabia que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera juntos, eran rival para Ranma en el estado del Neko-Ken y el que Ranma se estuviera riendo solo probaba que Ranma sabia eso.

**-¿No es obvio?-** pregunto Ranma aun con una sonrisa algo felina en su rostro (3 algo así) que a la vez se veía fría y burlona. **–Estoy decidiendo si debo jugar con ustedes o matarlos rápidamente… creo que mejor me divertiré un rato-** al terminar de decir esto, Ranma se movió tan rápido que pareció como si se hubiera teletransportado. Mousse volteo en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a Ranma, un grito llamo su atención, volteo a la izquierda solo para ver como Ranma estaba sentado sobre una de las muchachas, la cual tenia cinco heridas muy profundas, probablemente de las garras de ki de Ranma. Pero algo molestaba mas a Mousse, y eso era que Shampoo ya no estaba en la mano de Ranma, no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y eso lo preocupaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta Xian Pu?!- exigió Mousse –si le hiciste algo te juro que te…- sus amenazas fueron detenidas por la risa (recuerden risa de Paladín Anderson) de Ranma, el cual ya no se encontraba sentado sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, si no que se encontraba detrás de el. Como había llegado hasta ese lugar sin que Mousse se diera cuenta mientras hablaba con el, haciendo contacto visual, era algo que Mousse nunca podría saber.

**-Oye Mousse, creo que deberías preocuparte mas por ti, pero solo para que mueras satisfecho…-** Ranma se acerco al oído de Mousse y le susurro -**Planeo dejarla con vida, todavía me es de… utilidad…- **se alejo un poco de Mousse y le lanzo un golpe a la parte superior izquierda del pecho usando sus garras de ki para atravesar la piel. Mousse cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún sonido mientras las guerreras restantes quedaban paralizadas por la imagen frente a ellas. Ranma giro su cabeza para ver a las ocho chicas restantes y sonrió -**¿Quién es la siguiente?-**

2 horas más tarde

Shampoo se encontraba entre una pila de escombros, donde Ranma la había dejado, y tenia una vista perfecta de toda la pelea. No había sido capas de moverse o hacer algo para ayudarles porque Ranma había utilizado presión en algunos puntos de su cuerpo que la dejaron paralizada. Ahora, dos horas más tarde desde el momento en el que la dejo en ese lugar, Shampoo tenía ganas de llorar. Todas las guerreras y guerreros que habían estado peleando con Ranma se encontraban muertos.

Ranma pudo haberlos matado rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso se dedico a jugar con ellos. Por dos horas Ranma jugó con ellos, apareciendo y desapareciendo por todos lados dejando pequeñas pero profundas heridas y dejando que se desangraran poco a poco. Shampoo no sabia que había pasado el Ranma que ella conocía nunca seria tan cruel, nunca mataría, bueno… no si no era necesario y mucho menos a sangre fría como lo había echo.

Con Ranma en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora que?- pregunto Ranma, su voz y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y ya no se encontraba en estado felino.

**-Es hora de que finjamos tu muerte, si es que vas a seguir con esto necesitamos que todos en Nerima piensen que estas muerto por la ligera posibilidad de que decidan que ocupan a quien culpar y vengan por ti.-** contesto la voz

-Por cierto… ¿puedo saber quien eres?-

**-Mi identidad no importa, pero te diré, soy un Shinigami-**

_-Dios de la muerte…-_ pensó Ranma, pero no estaba muy sorprendido, es decir, ya mato a un dios fénix que le impedía creer en la existencia de un dios de la muerte. –Dime ¿Por qué me ayudas?-

**-Porque me estoy beneficiando de esto, yo odio a las amazonas y tu fuiste de ayuda para eliminarlas, por eso te ayudare yo un poco, eso claro si haces un pacto conmigo-**

-¿Qué clase de pacto?- pregunto Ranma un poco desconfiado

**-No te preocupes, no será nada que ponga en peligro la vida de los que aprecias, que en este momento son extremadamente pocas personas, solo quiero tu ayuda para recolectar el alma de unas cuantas personas que no me agradan.- **los dos se mantuvieron callados por unos momentos, Ranma para pensar un poco en esto y el shinigami porque estaba recolectando un par de almas que se le habían olvidado, que por cierto nadie podía decir que lo estaba haciendo porque nadie lo podía ver, ni siquiera Ranma.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

**-¿Ves esa espada que esta a tu derecha?-** pregunto el shinigami y espero a que Ranma la tomara la espada antes de empezar de nuevo –**Necesito que actúes como si te suicidaras para que Shampoo lo vea, lo mas seguro es que se valla de la aldea y le diga a alguien lo que paso, las noticias de tu muerte deberían llegar a Nerima en unos días y después quiero que incendies la ciudad-**

-¿Por qué?, ¿para que quemar la aldea si ya no queda nadie en ella?- pregunto Ranma algo confundido.

**-Vamos Ranma piensa en lo que dijiste antes, tus motivos para atacar la aldea.-**

-Odio esta aldea y todo lo que representa-

**-Odio esta aldea y todo lo que representa-** dijeron Ranma y el Shinigami al mismo tiempo.

Sin más preguntas Ranma uso la espada para fingir que se suicidaba, después de asegurarse de que el ángulo en el que se encontraba con relación a Shampoo la haría pensar que en verdad se había quitado la vida.

Con Shampoo

Shampoo no podía creer lo que veía, Ranma, hasta hace unos momentos solo se encontraba parado sin moverse, y luego tomo una espada la cual uso para atravesarse el lado izquierdo del estomago _¿Por qué haría eso? ¿será que alguien lo estaba controlando__eso explicaría su voz y mirada_ Shampoo sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, no tenia caso en seguir pensando en eso, Ranma se había suicidado, pero había destruido toda su aldea antes de hacerlo. Empezó a sentir como su cuerpo salía de la parálisis, así que lentamente se coloco en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la aldea _necesito traer ayuda para enterrar los cuerpos_ pensó Shampoo mientras se alejaba de su, ahora totalmente destruida, aldea.

**-Ya levántate, quema la aldea y salgamos de aquí-** dijo el shinigami cuando sintió que Shampoo estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Ranma se levanto e hizo exactamente lo que el shinigami le dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Media hora mas tarde, en una colina a unos 15 km de la aldea Joketsuzoku

**-Aquí esta bien-** dijo el shinigami para que Ranma se detuviera.

-Muy bien, explica- dijo Ranma sin perder el tiempo.

**-El pacto es muy sencillo, quiero que me des el alma de Saffron y de Ryoga, esas dos personas no me agradan pero su alma es muy fuerte y eso es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento, almas fuertes.-**

-¿Por qué? Y ¿en que me beneficio?- pregunto Ranma, el tenia dudas que necesitaban ser respuestas, pero primero se quería encargar de las menos importantes.

**-Veras, yo soy un shinigami, pero me revele contra mis compañeros, cada vez trabajan menos, últimamente no quieren recolectar almas y debido a eso el poder de la raza de los shinigamis a disminuido considerablemente, lo que quiero es derrocar al supremo shinigami y tomar el poder para que nuestra raza vuelva a ser tan poderosa como antes-**

**-En tanto a tus beneficios… te enviare a una línea de tiempo diferente en la cual nada de esto ha pasado, necesitaremos hacer unos arreglos para que tu historia sea creíble en tu nueva línea de tiempo pero a parte de eso todo será igual que este tiempo, todo pasara igual con la excepción de que tu estarás ahí junto con el Ranma de ese tiempo, te enviare 6 meses atrás-**

Ranma estaba confundido, el no entendía como volver en el tiempo a un alinea de tiempo distinta donde todo lo que paso aquí volvería a pasar y que se podría ver a si mismo, le iba a ayudar. El shinigami obviamente vio su confusión así que decidió responder.

**-En esa línea de tiempo no habrás matado a nadie, no habrás echo nada de lo que vas a hacer en este tiempo y podrás evitar que tu otro yo sufra lo mismo que tu, el único inconveniente será que tendré que cambiar tu apariencia y nombre, pero si arreglamos bien todo aquí volverás a ser un saotome con tu otra identidad.-**

Ranma entendió eso, seria bueno estar en donde nadie lo culpara por el genocidio de una aldea, pero aun le quedaban dudas. -¿Qué cambio le vas a hacer a mi cuerpo y que nombre tendré?-

**-Tu lo eliges-** fue la respuesta que recibió.

Ranma tomo aire, era el momento para su ultima pregunta, la que mas le importaba, aun mas que todo lo del pacto.

-Por ultimo dime, los sentimientos que tuve en la prisión, ¿los manipulaste o son míos?-

El shinigami ya esperaba esta pregunta y estaba listo para responderla. **–son tuyos, lo único que hice fue mostrarte tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los demás, por lo que tu si odias a las amazonas, si odias a tu padre, si recientes a tu madre y a todos a tu alrededor y para acabar tu SI quieres a Kasumi-**

-Muy bien eso era todo lo que quería saber… acepto hacer el pacto contigo, pero con una condición… quiero que me dejes llevar a Kasumi conmigo a la otra línea de tiempo, si acepta claro, y que si en algún momento se arrepiente de haber ido conmigo la dejes regresar a su línea de tiempo.- Ranma no estaba seguro si era buena idea, pero si los sentimientos eran realmente suyos, le gustaría llevar a Kasumi con el.

**-Muy bien muchacho, o si y antes de que lo olvide, en la otra línea de tiempo podrán tomar su forma real una día por semana, pero será muy cansado ya que absorberá mucho de tu ki y tendrás que mantener la forma para dos personas si Kasumi decide ir contigo.-**

Ranma asintió y sonrió, de una manera rara eso seria como un entrenamiento de manipulación de ki y lo ayudaría a aumentar aun mas sus reservas, y si hay algo que Ranma ama es entrenar (y a Kasumi… jeje y acostúmbrense porque es mi pareja favorita).

-Y… ¿Cómo sellamos el pacto?-

**-Solo di: ¡Shinigami, entiendo los términos del pacto y los acepto!-** dijo con una voz muy teatral.

-¿Tengo que decirlo igual que tu? Sonaste ridículo ¿sabes?- dijo Ranma

**-Si-** dijo el shinigami sonando un poco insultado **–Y te recomiendo que nunca insultes a un Shinigami-**

-Ok- contesto Ranma, no seria buena idea enojar a alguien que no se esta seguro de poder combatir _–y no le encuentro sentido a pelear con alguien que me esta brindando ayuda-_ pensó Ranma. Y luego haciendo su mejor imitación de la voz que el shinigami hizo, la cual francamente sonaba como el estilo de voz que usa Kuno en sus discursos. -¡Shinigami, entiendo los términos del pacto y los acepto!-

**-Muy bien, empezamos con el plan en una semana, así que prepárate-**

Ranma asintió y… se tiro en el suelo para dormir _–quien diría que exterminar una aldea era tan agotador-_ Pensó Ranma antes de quedarse dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de este capitulo. No estoy seguro si los confundí más o si se aclaro algo, pero esperemos que se resuelva todo. Manden reviews!!!

**Técnicas nuevas:**

(Perdonen si así no se traducen pero uso un diccionario en línea y no se que tan confiable es, solo aguántenme un rato con esto, aparte que me gusta como suenan)

_Neko-Ken:_ bueno en verdad esta técnica ya la tenía pero no la dominaba. Ahora tiene dominio total de ella.


	3. Dairokkan

**De La Perdición A La Redención**

**Desclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no mió… aun.

Capitulo 3:

"Dairokkan"

/Cartas o Letreros/

"Efectos de sonido"

[Diálogos en chino

-Diálogos-

_[Pensamientos en chino_

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

(Notas de autor)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma despertó un poco antes del amanecer, el día pasado había sido agotador, física y mentalmente. Primero, había descubierto sentimientos que ni siquiera el conocía, luego había matado a mas personas de las que se molesto en contar, y para finalizar había echo un pacto con un Shinigami, en el que aceptaba matar a una persona mas y a un dios fénix. Ranma se giro un poco a la derecha, usando su brazo como almohada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Ranma no hizo nada más que permanecer acostado, sus ojos cerrados y su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza. En estos momentos Ranma no quería ser molestado, tenia la sensación de que no tendría muchos momentos tranquilos en el futuro cercano y quería aprovechar este al máximo. Por una vez Ranma tuvo razón, ya que un grito lo despertó, arrebatándole su deseada tranquilidad.

**-¡¿Cuándo te piensas levantar?!-** pregunto el shinigami – ¿**Que no sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer? Anda levántate ya solo tenemos siete días y todavía nos falta mucho para estar listos- **el tono que usaba el shinigami indicaba que se encontraba molesto.

- Que molesto eres- le respondió Ranma, mientras que se levantaba – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto, ahora Ranma era el que sonaba molesto.

-**Tengo que enseñarte unas técnicas para que puedas matar al dios fénix-**

-¿y eso para que? Ya lo mate una vez, ¿Qué me detiene de hacerlo de nuevo?- pregunto Ranma algo confundido.

**-¿Qué tal el echo de que revive cuando lo matas?-** pregunto el Shinigami, y si Ranma lo hubiera podido ver, hubiera visto como el Shinigami sonreía al ver su reacción.

-Esa es una muy buena razón- dijo Ranma, mirando hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado por no haber tomado en cuenta eso.-… ¿y que es lo que me quieres enseñar?- pregunto después de un tiempo, intentando que se olvidaran de su pregunta tan estupida.

-**Por el momento, no te enseñare nada, lo que quiero es aumentar una habilidad que tu ya tienes, pero para dominar las técnicas que quiero enseñarte, ocupas desarrollarla un poco mas-**

**-**¿Y que habilidad es esa?- pregunto Ranma algo confundido.

-**El sexto sentido**, **Dairokkan, La habilidad para presentir que algo pasara.-** dijo el Shinigami con el tono de voz que usaría un maestro para dar un dictado.

-¿Te refieres a la intuición?- pregunto Ranma –Eso no me suena a una técnica que me ayude a matar a Saffron-

**-¿Qué no estabas escuchando?-** Pregunto el shinigami algo molesto –**te dije que era una habilidad no una técnica. Una técnica es algo que desarrollas con mucha practica y experimentación, una habilidad es algo con lo que naces y que puedes usar desde siempre-** El shinigami se sentía muy feliz con su explicación –_**Que buen maestro soy-**_ se dijo a si mismo y luego volteo a ver a Ranma, ya que mientras daba su explicación le había dado la espalda, no que Ranma tuviera forma de saberlo claro. En el momento que volteo se encontró con…que Ranma estaba como a cien metros de donde estaban hace un momento y parecía estar buscando algo.

-**si no ocupara a este muchacho… juro que lo mataría de una forma muy dolorosa-** se dijo a si mismo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ranma.

Una hora más tarde y un sermón acerca de lo descortés que es ignorar a la gente cuando le están hablando después.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en una roca que se encontraba debajo de una cascada que el Shinigami le había mostrado. La cascada no era muy grande, media 15 metros de altura y 5 el rió al que descendía era de 3 metros de ancho.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?- pregunto Ranma.

**-En realidad nada, solo estaba molesto porque me ignoraste y decidí hacerte perder el tiempo-** fue la respuesta que consiguió Ranma.

-Eres detestable, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Ranma molesto.

**-Muy bien, ya habiendo sacado eso de mi sistema comencemos con el entrenamiento real.- **dijo el Shinigami –**Para extender tu Dairokkan…-** comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Ranma.

-Primero dime, ¿Tienes nombre o algo? Llamarte Shinigami todo el tiempo es cansado.-

**-Pues en realidad si tengo un nombre, pero no me gusta, así que solo llámame Minoru- **Contesto el Shinigami ahora conocido como Minoru, antes de continuar con su explicación del Dairokkan –**En fin… para extender el Dairokkan ocupamos obstruir tus cinco sentidos. Vista, Tacto, Oído, Olfato e incluso el Gusto. Ocupamos deshacernos de todos y cada uno de ellos por completo.-** obviamente Ranma tenia algo que decir al respecto.

-¡¿Y como se supone que entrene de ese modo?!- pregunto Ranma algo molesto –Sin mis sentidos no se puede hacer mucho-

**-Y te dices artista marcial…-** dijo Minoru

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Pregunto Ranma aun mas enfadado – ¡Soy un artista marcial!- dijo con indignación -¡El mejor de todos!- dijo con orgullo.

**-Entonces dime que haces cuando no puedes usar uno de tus sentidos en combate-** Minoru no espero a que Ranma contestara para continuar –**Usas tu ki para compensar la perdida de ese sentido ¿no es cierto?-** dijo con calma, pero Ranma podía oír en su voz el tono de irritación. –**Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, voy a cancelar todos tus sentidos y deberás sobrevivir en este lugar durante cuatro días, si lo logras, tu sexto sentido, Dairokkan, será lo suficientemente eficiente para aprender el Seirei Kirite **(cortador de espíritu)** que es la verdadera técnica que ocupo enseñarte para darme las almas que te pedí.-**

Ranma no sabia que decir. Con todo el entrenamiento que había soportado, las veces que su padre lo hizo practicar con los ojos vendados. Tantas peleas en las que usaba su ki para detectar a sus enemigos _–y no pude llegar a esa respuesta por mi mismos-_ pensó sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo. –_Me siento como un idiota-_

**-Deberías-** dijo Minoru, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

-¿Ahora puedes leer mis pensamientos?- pregunto Ranma

-**No… pero soy muy perceptivo, tu expresión me dijo en lo que estabas pensando-** dijo Minoru y luego se dispuso a seguir con el entrenamiento.** –De acuerdo, en este momento cancelare tus cinco sentidos espero que estés listo-**

Ranma pudo sentir una gran acumulación de energía cerca de el. El solo hecho de que pudiera sentir esa energía mientras no lo estaba intentando era prueba del poder extraordinario que tenía este ser. Pero volviendo al tema. Para poder aumentar su control sobre el Dairokkan, tendría que dejar atrás todos sus otros sentidos. De repente Ranma sintió una gran energía transcurrir su cuerpo, y en cuanto paso, su olfato se había ido con la energía. Pasó un tiempo más y poco a poco sus demás sentidos fueron removidos. Del olfato, le siguió el gusto, luego la vista, el oído siguió pronto y finalmente perdió el tacto. Indicando que el entrenamiento comenzaba ya.

Al mismo tiempo en el Dojo Tendo

Habían sido un mes extraño para la familia Tendo y su invitado permanente el patriarca Saotome. Era un mes de que Ranma había sido secuestrado por las amazonas. Nadie se había molestado en ir a buscarlo, ya que todos pensaban que Ranma hallaría la forma de regresar por su propia cuanta.

Aun con ese pensamiento, las reacciones si variaban de persona a persona.

Akane, todos los días decía lo bueno que era deshacerse por fin del pervertido de Ranma. Cada día declaraba todo lo que lo odiaba y lo feliz que estaba de que se hubiera ido. Aunque las personas más cercanas a ella podían notar como todo era fingido, aunque ni ella lo quisiera admitir. Akane extrañaba a Ranma.

Nabiki, a ella no le importaba mucho al principio, pero después de las dos primeras semanas noto como sus ingresos iban bajando cada vez más. La verdad era que desde hace tiempo Nabiki había estado basando todos sus ingresos alrededor de las peleas que diario tenia que enfrentar el muchacho y de las fotografías de su lado femenino. Nabiki extrañaba hacer dinero a costa de Ranma.

Soun, el patriarca de los Tendos en realidad no hacia más que llorar, comer y jugar Shogi. Todo estaba normal con el, al igual que con su inseparable compañero de Shogi y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, Genma. El solo se la pasaba comiendo, jugando shogi o quejándose por lo deshonorable que era su inútil hijo por no poder escapar de las amazonas en poco tiempo. A esos dos nadie les ponía atención.

Ukyo, la joven chef, era tal vez la que más mostraba su tristeza. La primera semana no había echo nada. No asistió a la escuela ni abrió su restaurante, ni siquiera Konatsu había sido capaz de hablar con ella esa semana. Con ella no había duda, la joven chef extrañaba a Ranma.

Los hermanos Kuno… a esos dos todos los ignoraban.

Nodoka, la mamá de Ranma, la pobre matriarca Saotome, había tomado el golpe algo duro. No hacia mucho que había encontrado a su hijo, y ya lo perdía de nuevo. Los primeros días estaba devastada, pero Nodoka es una mujer fuerte y pudo reponerse en un par de días, aunque todavía se podía ver la tristeza oculte en sus ojos.

No creo tener que mencionar que Ryoga se sentía como en el cielo, al fin su rival había salido del camino entre el y su querida Akane… pobre cerdo, si tan solo supiera lo que le espera.

Happosai, el anciano pervertido estaba mas fuera de control que antes. Sin nadie que se le opusiera podía ir de un lado a otro robando cuanta prenda quisiese –Para poder olvidar el dolor de perder a mi querida Ranma-chan- decía el viejo depravado.

Sin embargo de todas las personas que extrañaban a Ranma, la persona que mas lo extrañaba era Kasumi. Después de la boda fallida, Ranma se había empezado a distanciar de Akane. Aunque parecía que nadie se daba cuente de eso excepto ella. (No estaba segura si Ranma sabía que se estaba distanciando de Akane… con lo despistado que es). Mientras se distanciaba de la joven maniática de la violencia (probablemente es sádica) (perdonen si algún fan de Akane se ofende, pero para mi así la veo), Kasumi noto que Ranma comenzó a hacerse mas y mas cercano a ella. Cada día Ranma se despertaría a la misma hora que ella para poder platicar de cosas insignificantes, mientras le ayudaba con el desayuno. Por las tardes Ranma comenzó a ayudarla con las tareas de la casa y parecía siempre estar atento de cualquier cosa que la joven ocupara. Era un lado que pocos veían de Ranma, su lado amable, el lado que no había sido influenciado por el panda.

Kasumi no sabia en que momento exactamente había empezado a sentir algo por el joven artista marcial, solo sabia que ciando desapareció repentinamente, se sintió tan… tan… vacía. Como si hubieran arrancado algo que estaba dentro ella dejando un gran hueco en su interior. Así que todos los días rezaba para que Ranma volviera al dojo, que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos años y medio.

Al fin un mes y unos cuantos días después de que Ranma desapareció, llegaron noticias de el… aunque no las noticias que uno quisiera oír.

Kasumi recuerda ese día. Su padre se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la puerta de la sala que daba hacia el estanque, una simple carta yacía en el pasto frente a el. Kasumi camino hacia la carta y la levanto, curiosa acerca del contenido de la carta. Cuando termino de leerla se arrepintió de haberla leído. No podía ser cierto, lo que decía la carta era simplemente imposible. Ranma ¿Muerto? Más impactante aun, se quito la vida por su propia mano. Kasumi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran así que corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al único lugar donde sabia que no la molestarían. Su habitación. Unas horas mas tarde desde su habitación pudo escuchar los gritos de Akane que siguieron a la explicación de la carta.

Cuatro días después del entrenamiento del Dairokkan

-Ah, es bueno recuperar tus sentidos- dijo Ranma, hace unos momentos el entrenamiento había concluido y Minoru le había regresado sus demás sentidos.

**-Muy bien ahora es tiempo de continuar con el Seirei Kirite…- **Comenzó Minoru pero fue interrumpido por el rugido de un estomago.

-Espera un momento a que encuentre algo de comer Minoru ¡tengo hambre!- dijo Ranma con algo de molestia, ya eran cuatro días desde que no podía saborear su comida.

**-Creo que tu estomago dejo muy en claro tu apetito Ranma-** contesto Minoru, Ranma juro oír la risa en su voz mientras decía eso –**pero podemos usar tu alimento como entrenamiento… te diré lo que debes hacer.-** Y así Minoru empezó con la explicación mas larga y aburrida que Ranma hubiera escuchado en su vida. Para cuando Minoru termino con su explicación, Ranma ya llevaba 4 horas dormido, su habré olvidada.

**-Bailare sobre tu tumba-** dijo Minoru en voz baja y luego se dedico a despertar a Ranma por medio de descargas eléctricas. De donde saco Minoru unos cables pasa corriente y un pikachu… esa es una historia para otro día.

**-OK… te daré la versión corta.- **dijo Minoru una vez que pudo despertar a Ranma. –**es algo sencillo ciertamente, solo debes combinar las garras del neko-ken, con el Dairokkan, con el Dairokkan deberás encontrar el punto donde mas ki este reunido en el cuerpo del adversario y atacar ese punto directamente, eso, en si, es el Seirei Kirite ¿entendiste?-** explico Minoru.

-Si ya entendí, garras, ki, golpe directo y fin ¿si?- dijo Ranma, intentando resumir el resumen, del resumen, del resumen, del resumen de la explicación original.- aun no entiendo por que quieres explicarlo de ese modo tan complicado-

-**No sabes cuanto te detesto en este momento-**

Y así pasaron tres días más en los que Ranma practico y domino el Seirei Kirite. Y ya por fin, Ranma estaba listo para infiltrase a los Fénix y matar a su líder, pero esta vez para que se quede muerto.

Unas horas mas tarde, Ranma descendió la montaña de los fénix intacto y con la misión cumplida.

**-Ranma, no se como hiciste para convencerlos de que tu no te habías metido a matar a Saffron, cuando mataste a Saffron frente a ellos.-** dijo Minoru con asombro.

-Sabes Minoru… hay cosas que tienen tan poco sentido en este mundo que no vale la pena romperse la cabeza tratando de entenderlas… y esta claramente es una de ellas.

Ambos decidieron que era lo mejor olvidar eso, así que mejor decidieron continuar con su viaje.

-Así que ¿Ahora a donde Minoru?- pregunto Ranma mientras seguía caminando.

**-Ahora vamos a Nerima, Ranma, por la última alma que me prometiste y cuando por fin termine, cumpliré mi parte del pacto en ese lugar.-**

-Y ¿Cómo llegaremos a Nerima?- pregunto Ranma _–Espero que no diga lo que estoy pensando-_ se dijo Ranma a si mismo.

**-Iremos en avión por supuesto-** dijo Minoru, y vio como la cara de Ranma se adornaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción **–si es que puedes pagar el boleto, si no nos iremos nadando**- continuo Minoru y vio como la sonrisa que estaba hace un momento desaparecía y era remplazada por una cara de terror **– Y mas bien tu vas a nadar por que yo no estoy ni en tu dimensión yo solo sigo tus paso con la vista.-**

-¿Te he dicho últimamente cuanto te odio?- pregunto Ranma y sin mas que decir mas, se dirigió en dirección al océano que lo llevaría a Nerima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de este capitulo. Manden reviews!!!

**Técnicas nuevas:**

(Perdonen si así no se traducen pero uso un diccionario en línea y no se que tan confiable es, solo aguántenme un rato con esto, aparte que me gusta como suenan)

_Dairokkan:_ es el sexto sentido de una persona. No es una técnica en si. Mas bien es algo que Ranma ocupo para poder dominar otra técnica. Aumentar el alcance de visión de su ojo espiritual, por decirlo de una manera. Con el Dairokkan puede ver los flujos y concentraciones de ki en el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo.

_Seirei Kirite_ o cortador de espíritu. Con este ataque Ranma es capas de, literalmente, arrancar el alma de su oponente, dándole la oportunidad de dársela a Minoru.

**Recopilación de ****Técnicas:**

(Perdonen si así no se traducen pero uso un diccionario en línea y no se que tan confiable es, solo aguántenme un rato con esto, aparte que me gusta como suenan) (El no. De capitulo que aparece a la derecha de las técnicas es el capitulo donde viene la explicación.)

_-Shokku-Bai-Ken_. Cap. 1

_-__Shokku-Bai-Amaguriken._ Cap. 1

_-__Entrenamiento mental._ Cap. 1

_-Neko-Ken._ Cap. 2


	4. De Regreso a Nerima

**De La Perdición A La Redención**

**Disclaimer** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no mió… aun.

Capitulo 4:

"De Regreso en Nerima"

/Cartas o Letreros/

"Efectos de sonido"

[Diálogos en chino

-Diálogos-

_[Pensamientos en chino_

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

(Notas de autor)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un muelle de Japón (puede ser cualquiera, en realidad no importa mucho)

En una de los tantos muelles de la isla de Japón, un barco de pasajeros se encontraba en el proceso de desbordar a los pasajeros. Por uno de los lados en uno de los botes salvavidas, una figura se levantaba de su escondite.

_-parece que por fin llegue-_ pensó la figura mientras hacia su camino sigilosamente hacia uno de los bordes del barco.

En el momento que alcanzo el borde, dio un salto hacia el muelle, y en el momento que toco tierra, salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las calles de la ciudad. La luz por fin iluminando su perfil, mostrando que la sombra era Ranma Saotome.

Al salir de China Ranma había sido capaz de colarse a un barco de pasajeros con dirección a Japón y usando sigilo que ni el mismo sabía que tenia pudo mantenerse oculto por los siete días que le tomo al barco llegar a su destino.

Unos días después Nerima, Tokyo

Nuestro artista marcial favorito se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad donde había vivido ya dos años, saltando con gran velocidad por los techos de las casas, mientras el sol se encontraba en la parte mas alta del cielo, señalando que era medio día. Su único objetivo, llegar al Dojo de los Tendo y encontrar a cierto cerdo negro.

Al paso que llevaba no seria mucho tiempo mas en el que llegaría a su destino, el problema yacía más en, como encontrar a Ryoga, el eternamente perdido artista marcial.

No tomo mucho mas tiempo para Ranma cuando reconoció el Dojo a la distancia, _-así que por fin llegue-_ pensó Ranma con un poco de nostalgia _–y pensar que solo hace un mes y medio que no estoy aquí… pero no tengo tiempo para esto, lo que debo hacer es encontrar al cerdo, cumplir mi parte del trato y esperar a que Minoru cumpla el suyo-_

_-¿Debería entrar por la entrada principal o… por una de las ventanas? Entrare por una de las ventanas, para primero averiguar quien es el que se encuentra en casa-_ con su decisión echa Ranma salto sobre la barda de la casa, en el momento que llego a ella, hacia el patio y de ahí al segundo piso, hacia la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes.

Una vez dentro, procedió a ocultar su presencia bajo el Umisenken y recorrer la casa. La primera persona que vio fue a Akane, cuyo cuarto estaba enseguida del de huéspedes y parecía estar trabajando en algún trabajo de la escuela. La segunda persona que encontró fue Nabiki, quien iba saliendo de su cuarto, caminando en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala, y se dispuso a seguirla.

Una vez en el primer piso, Ranma encontró a su padre y al señor Tendo sumergidos en un juego de Go _–ninguna sorpresa en eso-_ continuando con su camino hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Kasumi trabajando en la comida.

Fue en ese momento que Kasumi se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando al lugar donde Ranma se encontraba parado observándola.

-Que raro me pareció sentir que alguien me estaba observando- con eso dicho se dio la vuelta para continuar preparando la comida dejando a un muy sorprendido Ranma.

_-impresionante… ni siquiera el viejo pervertido puede detectarme en el umisenken-_

Con sus observaciones terminadas, Ranma se dirigió a la entrada principal del Dojo, por donde entran los retadores, una vez delante de la puerta, se puso una capa negra que le cubría todo del cuello hacia abajo y una mascara que le cubría el rostro.

La capa no era nada especial, ero la mascara estaba echa de porcelana, de un color rojo como la sangre, dos orificios para los ojos los cuales estaban rodeados por unos aros negros y debajo de ellos unas líneas negras que llegaban hasta la parte central de la cara.

-No se sorprenderán cuando se den cuanta de quien los reto- pensó Ranma divertido y con ansiedad en su voz, depuse de todo ya era hace un tiempo que no tenia una buena pelea y se estaba a comenzando a estresar.

Con todos sus arreglos listos, toco la campana que señalaba que un retador acababa de llegar y solo tuvo que esperar un momento para que la puerta fuera abierta por el patriarca de los Tendo.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Soun Tendo maestro de la rama Tendo del Musabetsu Kakuto-ryo ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Mi nombre es Yamato y he venido a retar su Dojo- contesto Ranma en una voz monótona y totalmente sin emociones, completamente contraria a su voz normal, en este momento Ranma se encontraba usando el alma de hielo.

Con las introducciones terminadas el Sr. Tengo dirigió a ¨Yamato¨ al interior del Dojo, donde le pidió que lo esperara un momento, y se dirigió a entrar a la casa en busca de su mejor amigo y ex compañero de entrenamiento, Genma Saotome, a su esposa, Nodoka Saotome, que se encontraba de visita, y a sus hijas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Soun regresara al Dojo donde encontró al joven retador en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado _–que sujeto más raro-_ pensó el patriarca Tendo.

Pronto todos estuvieron acomodados dentro del Dojo. A los lados, cerca de la entrada que dirigía a la casa, se encontraban sentadas las hermanas Tendo, a su lado los Saotome, en el centro del Dojo se encontraban Soun y Yamato, el ultimo analizando al todos los presentes.

-Muy bien muchacho- comenzó Soun –Combatirás contra la Sucesora del Dojo Tendo- dijo señalando a la menor de sus descendientes, Akane.

-Muy bien- contesto Yamato fríamente. Lo cual hizo enojar a Akane al pensar que la estaban subestimando.

Mientras la conversación entre Soun y Yamato se llevaba a cabo, los espectadores se encontraban analizando al recién llegado.

_-Hay algo que no me gusta del aura que expide ese muchacho, es como si una sombra negra lo estuviera envolviendo-_ pensó Genma. Genma, aunque no entrenara lo suficiente para mejorar, aun conservaba su habilidad para sentir ki.

_-Hay algo que se siente familiar acerca de él-_ Pensó Nodoka mientras seguía observando al joven que se encontraba parado frente a Soun. Y el mismo pensamiento se encontraba pasando por la cabeza de dos de las tres hermanas Tendo.

_-Algo me dice que esta persona es alguien a quien conozco muy bien-_ pensó la mayor de las hermanas _–pero a la vez siento como si algo estuviera bien con el-_

_-Cabello negro amarrado en una cola (no se como se llama el estilo de cabello de Ranma. Si alguien sabe por favor que me lo diga), ojos azules, misma estatura, y debajo de esa capa puedo ver una camisa roja… ¿podría ser?-_ la rápida mente de Nabiki Tendo, analizo todo lo que podía observar del adversario _–espera Nabiki, no te precipites, no puedes saltar a conclusiones de esa manera… ese es el trabajo de Akane-_ pensó ella con algo de humor al final.

Mientras tanto Akane también hacia sus observaciones, pero de una manera muy distinta _–es un poco mas alto que yo, es hombre, y su aura me grita pervertido… voy a golpearlo tan fuerte que no se despertara en una semana-_ pensó Akane, sobreestimando a su adversario.

Cuando escucho llamar su nombre, Akane, se levanto y se dirigió al centro del Dojo, colocándose frente a su contrincante, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, la cual cambio a enojo al escuchar lo poco preocupado que su enemigo estaba.

Soun se encontraba parado entre los dos adversarios, actuando como el referí de la contienda –Muy bien ¿Ambos listos?- pregunto a ambos, y cuando los vio asentir en afirmativo, dio la señal para que comenzaran – ¡Hajime!-

Y el combate dio inicio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió al principio, ambos solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro analizando las maniobras que podían usar en la pelea… o por lo menos Ranma lo hacia. Akane solo separaba que el momento del primer ataque y cuando vio que ninguno venia, se decidió a empezar la batalla.

Moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran, Akane corrió hacia Yamato, colocando su puño derecho en posición para atacar, y en el momento que llego frente a Ranma, envió el golpe, con la intención de golpearlo en el abdomen, colocando toda su fuerza detrás del golpe, confiada en que no fallaría…

Solo para que en el ultimo momento, Yamato diera un paso a la derecha, efectivamente esquivando su ataque y dejándola vulnerable a un contra ataque, lo cual fue justo lo que Yamato hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, coloco alrededor de cien golpes en el estomago de la chica, usando el Kachû Tenshin Amaguriken para dar los golpes mas rápidos de lo que los otros espectadores podían ver, pero no poniendo mucha fuerza detrás del ataque.

_-Después de todo, no creo que aprecien que la mande al hospital-_ pensó Ranma al terminar su ataque, mientras colocaba a Akane en el suelo del Dojo ya que al finalizar el ataque se encontraba desmayada.

Los demás no podían creerlo, el recién llegado había derrotado a Akane con, lo que parecía, un solo golpe. Eso fue todo lo que tomo, un solo ataque y la batalla había concluido. La batalla no llevaba más de cinco minutos.

-¿Hay algún otro con el que pueda pelear?- pregunto Yamato, con un tono aburrido en su voz, mientras volteaba a ver al resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Soun, Ranma noto, se encontraba llorando por que su pequeña niña había sido lastimada. Genma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algo que Ranma no veía muy seguido, por lo que se sorprendió.

_-¡¿Genma¡¿Pensando¡Eso no puede ser!-_ pensó Ranma alarmado, discretamente mirando hacia la puerta que conectaba al Dojo con el patio, en busca de alguna señal del Apocalipsis.

Pero verán, lo que pocos saben es que Genma es un idiota… bueno eso ya lo sabían… pero lo que no es muy conocido es que cuando el panda necesita encontrar una vía de escape, el puede ser muy ingenioso. ¿Cómo creen que se invento el Umi-sen-ken?

_-¡Piensa, Genma, piensa! Sin el muchacho aquí Soun esperara que tu pelees por el Dojo, así que debo encontrar una manera de escapar de esto ileso… ¡Bien lo teng…!-_ Genma nunca pudo acabar su pensamiento, mucho menos poner su plan en marcha, ya que su esposa decidió intervenir en ese momento. **-**_¡Rayos!_**- **pensó Genma al escuchar lo que dijo su ¨querida¨ esposa.

-Puede pelear contra mi esposo, Yamato-san- dijo Nodoka, mientras señalaba a su marido, quien le envió una mirada de enojo, la cual fue ignorada.

Detrás de la mascara que llevaba puesta, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro. Si Genma la hubiera podido ver esa sonrisa, en estos momentos estaría corriendo en busca de agua fría para hacer su acto del ¨tierno panda¨.

Genma, ahora colocado frente a su contrincante, comenzó con la primera técnica de su escuela, enojar suficiente al enemigo para que este comenta un error en su ira. Después de unos cinco minutos de intentar conseguir una reacción del muchacho frente a el, sin resultados, decidió que seria mejor comenzar con el encuentro.

Inmediatamente, Genma, se lanzo contra su adversario con una patada a la cara, esperando tomarlo por sorpresa, solo para ser desilusionado cuando Yamato esquivo su patada saltando a un lado, y ganando algo de distancia entre ellos. Nadie noto que en el momento que esquivo, Ranma, había tocado una parte de la pierna de Genma, agregando un poco de su ki, tan ligera y rápidamente que Genma no lo vio ni sintió el contacto.

Esto siguió por varios minutos, minutos en los cuales Genma estaba creciendo frustrado debido a su inhabilidad de conectar un golpe a su oponente.

_-Bien, no se ha dado cuenta de los chiatsu (puntos de presión) que he estado presionando en su cuerpo-_ pensó Ranma, una vez que vio que solo faltaba un último chiatsu para completar su ataque. _–es hora de poner mi plan en acción-_ pensó Ranma sádicamente. Lo que le esperaba a su padre no iba a ser agradable.

-Me aburren estos juegos- dijo Yamato en su tono aburrido – es hora de acabar con esto- le dijo al panda de medio tiempo, y en una increíble demostración de velocidad, apareció detrás de Genma, presionando el centro de su espalda donde el ultimo de los chiatsu necesitados para lo que tenia planeado se encontraba.

Fue en ese instante que el patriarca Saotome callo al suelo sujetando sus costados y gritando en agonía. Los demás solo observaban los acontecimientos en shock y Ranma se encontraba parado a un lado de su oponente caído, después de unos segundos de escucharlo gritar se harto de oírlo, así que le dio un golpe en la nuca, desmayándolo y haciendo que olvidara su dolor, por lo tanto silenciándolo.

Volteando a ver a los habitantes de la casa Tendo, los que aun estaban concientes, Ranma decidió explicar lo ocurrido, ya que noto miradas de confusión en sus rostros.

-Esa fue una técnica que combina el uso de varios chiatsu en el cuerpo, causando que una sensación de dolor extrema aparezca en cada músculo del cuerpo, dejando al oponente indefenso- explico Ranma, y una vez terminada su explicación, llevo su mano derecha a su mascara y empezó a removerla mientras decía.

-Increíble lo que uno aprende con las amazonas¿No lo creen?- cuando por fin termino de hablar, los demás por fin fueron capaces de ver la cara del retador.

-**¡Ranma!-**

Y en el momento que su nombre fue gritado, Ranma entro de nuevo al Umi-sen-ken, saliendo del Dojo y entrando silenciosamente al segundo piso por medio de la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes, y dirigiéndose a su siguiente objetivo.

Devuelta en el Dojo, justo después de la desaparición de Ranma

Todos los integrantes, concientes, de la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraban atónitos, por lo que acababan de ver.

Aparentemente Ranma no estaba muerto, se encontraba de regreso, y más importante, por alguna razón parecía que no era el mismo. Para comenzar Ranma nunca había atacado a Akane, sin embargo solo unos momentos antes había dejado a la chica inconciente cuando la sofoco con ese golpe directo al estomago, y segundo, aunque el y su padre siempre combatían, Ranma nunca había causado tanto daño a su padre.

Las reacciones entre las familias fueron variadas-

_-Mi hijo debe ser muy fuerte para ser capaz de derrotar a su padre con tanta facilidad, veo que por fin se ha convertido en ¡Todo un hombre!-_ Pensó entusiastamente la madre Saotome, por el hecho de que su hijo estaba de vuelta.

_-¡Ahora las escuelas pueden ser unidad!-_ exclamo mentalmente el padre Tendo, con mucha alegría, olvidando el hecho de que no tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraba el muchacho.

_-Así que tenia razón, era el después de todo, oh bien, no importa, esto solo significa que podré volver a hacer dinero vendiendo fotos de su Ranko y apuestas de sus peleas-_ pensó la ambiciosa Tendo, comenzando a formar planes para conseguir dinero a expensas de Ranma.

_-Es el… en verdad es el…_- fueron los pensamientos de la mayor de las hermanas. -Ranma-kun…- dijo en una voz tan baja que nadie la escucho.

Un poco después, Kasumi se dirigía a su cuarto, después de colocar a Akane y al sr. Genma en sus respectivas habitaciones con la ayuda de su padre y tía Saotome. Una vez dentro, noto que algo se sentía extraño en su habitación. Era la misma sensación que había tenido hace unas horas en la cocina.

-Siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, justo como en la cocina hace unas horas- (que rayos! Eso fue exactamente lo que yo dije! No me plagies!).

-Me impresionas, ni siquiera mi padre me puede percibir en el Umi-sen-ken-

Al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella, Kasumi dio media vuelta rápidamente, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con –Ranma…-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de este capitulo. Manden reviews!!!

Si decidí dejar este capitulo aquí, se que es un poco menos de lo normal pero lo que pasa es que en el plan general de los capítulos ya tenia planeado acabarlo en ese momento, así que pues, no hay nada que hacer.

Ranma: Te he dicho que te odio últimamente, que te pasa estaba apunto de hablar con ella!

Yo: No, pero te he dicho que si no te callas transformare el fic en uno de RankoxRyoga

(Ranma se pone pálido y luego se desmaya)

Minoru: Tal vez te excediste un poco

Yo: no te preocupes, vivirá

Nabiki: pero cuando se desmayó callo por unas escaleras que conveniente mente aparecieron en el lugar donde iba a caer

Yo: es mi imaginación si digo que vivirá entonces vivirá

Minoru: hablando de tu imaginación¿Por qué no aparecí en este capitulo?

Yo: no te preocupes en los siguientes entraras en un rol mas activo

Minoru: de veras (con un tono lleno de esperanza)

Yo: no, en verdad no

Minoru: Te odio…

Kasumi: Oh valla¿Qué le paso a Ranma-kun?

Minoru: (riendo malvadamente) o nada es solo que Luffy15 planea cambiar la pareja central a Ranko y Ryoga en lugar de ustedes dos

Yo: vamos, eso no es cie… (No alcanzo a terminar ya que un sartén se estrella con su cabeza noqueándolo inconciente)

Kasumi: oh valla! (con su sonrisa tradicional y mirándose inocente,,, demasiado inocente)

Minoru: el infierno no tiene furia igual a la de una mujer enojada o algo así ajajajajaj (señalando al escritor caído mientras continuaba riéndose)

(en el fondo se puede ver a Kasumi atendiendo a ranma, mientras Nabiki les toma fotos para posible futuro chantaje)

Que les pareció, hice algo parecido en mi otro fic y pareció agradarles por lo que lo quise intentar con este también, díganme que les pareció.

**Recopilación de ****Técnicas**

_-Shokku-Bai-Ken_. Cap. 1

_-Shokku-Bai-Amaguriken._Cap. 1

_-__Entrenamiento mental._ Cap. 1

_-Neko-Ken._Cap. 2

_- Dairokkan. _Cap. 3

_-__Seirei Kirite. _Cap. 3

**Encuesta**

Ok, Ranma por fin esta frente a frente con Kasumi y planeo que le diga de su trato con el Shinigami Minoru, así que quiero pedir su opinión, ya que Dark Ryoga, en su review trajo a consideración algo que por alguna razón me eludió hasta ese momento, y por esto te agradezco, ya que me ayudo a preparar mejor las posibilidades pero eso me dejo a considerar lo siguiente. La pregunta es:

¿Debería Kasumi aceptar ir con el?

1.-Si

2.-No

3.-No, pero que intente hacer que Ranma se quede

4.-Otra: si eligen esta dejen su idea en un review

Por favor voten en mi profile por que de ese modo es mas fácil el conteo pero si deciden votar por medio de reviews también los tomare a consideración.


End file.
